


Let Her Go

by Cordelia69



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky passa le sue giornate in silenzio, chiuso in quella che l'agente dello SHIELD incaricato di tenerlo d'occhio ha definito camera, ma che a lui sembra più una cella. I ricordi vanno e vengono. I più frequenti sono quelli su Stevee quelli sulle sue missioni. </p><p>L'unico dubbio ancora irrisolto è: A chi diavolo appartiene quella chioma rossa che popola i suoi sogni?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non betata.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, il sudore mescolato alle lacrime colava sul volto del Soldato d'Inverno... Bucky, era Bucky in quel momento. Non l'assassino spietato che era stato negli ultimi 70 anni.

Si passò una mano sul viso cercando di scacciare via quello che aveva visto e si mise a sedere sul letto. La camera che lo SHIELD gli aveva assegnato assomigliava più ad una cella, ma lui c'era abituato. Qui almeno c'era un tavolo con una sedia (non aveva molti ospiti), una bottiglia d'acqua sempre piena e un bicchiere pulito.

Per non parlare della minuscola finestra che in quel momento lasciava filtrare il chiarore della Luna.

Bucky respirò profondamente cercando di calmare il battito frenetico del suo cuore e si alzò, servendosi da bere una volta vicino al tavolo.

Si scolò il contenuto del bicchiere in un solo sorso e poi rimise tutto a posto. Guardò fuori dalla finestra prima di tornare a letto, prendere coperta e cuscino e sistemarsi per terra, dove chiuse gli occhi cercando di riprendere sonno.

_La Neva scorreva dolcemente vicino al Palazzo d'Inverno. Sasha (questo il nome che LEI aveva deciso di dargli “Perché tutti devono avere un nome e non posso mica chiamarti sempre Soldato”) camminava verso il Giardino d'Estate. Seduta sulla panchina vicino all'ingresso, lei lo stava aspettando, i capelli rossi mossi dal vento..._

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e si alzò a sedere quando sentì bussare. La ragazza, la scienziata si corresse mentalmente, entrò come sempre titubante prima di rivolgergli un sguardo quasi accusatorio.

“Buongiorno Sergente Barnes. Anche se da quello che vedo deve aver passato una nottataccia e non è affatto felice di essere sveglio così presto.”

Aspettò che lei terminasse prima di fare una smorfia che doveva assomigliare ad un sorriso e rivolgerle la parola. “Buongiorno Agente Simmoms. Altri esami?”

Si avvicinò alla sedia e, cercando di non dare di matto, allungò il braccio destro.

“Si purtroppo. Il Direttore Fury vuole analizzare il suo DNA per vedere se è simile a quello del Capitano Rogers,” Jemma tirò fuori il kit, appoggiando tutto su un telo sterile che aveva messo sul tavolo.

“Ora cerchi di rilassarsi.” cercò di rassicurarlo.

“Ci proverò,” respirò profondamente Bucky distogliendo lo sguardo.

“A proposito del Capitano Rogers, quando potrò incontrarlo?” Non aveva più visto Steve dal giorno in cui lo aveva accompagnato al Triskelion.

“Per adesso no. Il Direttore Fury vuole essere sicuro che lei non sia inst...” Jemma capì l'errore commesso quando gli occhi azzurri di Bucky la fissarono intensamente.

“Quando non sarò instabile? E' questo che voleva dire, Agente Simmoms?” il sentimento che provava in quel momento era rabbia mista a dolore, e per quanto una parte di lui avrebbe voluto distruggere tutto, l'unica cosa che fece fu di distogliere lo sguardo e guardare fuori dalla minuscola finestra.

“Lo voglio anch'io.” sussurrò.

Rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo restante e quando Jemma Simmons lo salutò, lui non la guardò neanche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_La stanza buia era illuminata solo dalla Luna che filtrava dalla persiana. Sasha era sveglio, guardava il corpo nudo accanto a lui muoversi nel sonno, i riccioli rossi sparsi sul cuscino..._

Bucky si riscosse dal sogno ad occhi aperti e fissò l'anziano dottore davanti a lui.

“Allora Sergente Barnes, si ricorda qualcosa?” gli occhiali calati su naso e la penna appoggiata sul taccuino pronta a scrivere.

“No. Non almeno ricordi completi,” ammise Bucky.

“Male Sergente. Deve sforzarsi di più,” rimbeccò il dottore.

“Ci provo! E' solo che a differenza sua io ho quasi 100 anni di ricordi da recuperare!” si alzò dal divano passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli.

“Ha promesso. Se lo ricorda?” Bucky stava per scagliarsi addosso al medico.

“Certo che ricordo! E' una delle poche cose che ricordo chiaramente!” Si lasciò cadere sul divano, le mani ancora nei capelli, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.

Non parlò più fino alla fine della seduta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Un'altra missione e poi sarebbero scomparsi per sempre... Solo una... Poi il Soldato d'Inverno aveva catturato qualcosa nella vetrina del negozio e tutto era andato in frantumi... La Sedia... Quella maledetta Sedia e l'incubo era tornato... L'ultima cosa che vide fu una chioma rossa dietro la porta del laboratorio... E poi il buio..._

Stava impazzendo e lo sapeva. Bucky si appoggiò al muro e respirò profondamente, ultimamente lo faceva spesso, i flash che aveva gli davano sempre un po' di vertigini e doveva fermarsi e respirare prima di riprendere a camminare come se nulla fosse. Quando le vertigini passarono si staccò dal muro e si diresse verso l'ufficio.

Erano passati diversi mesi da quando era entrato di sua spontanea volontà nella sede dello SHIELD e finalmente era libero di percorrere i corridoi di quell'ala del Triskelion senza guardie che lo esaminavano passo dopo passo.

Sapeva di essere controllato 24 ore su 24 dalle telecamere piazzate ovunque, ma questo non lo infastidiva più di tanto.

Quello che lo infastidiva era che lui e Steve non si erano ancora visti. Eppure si era comportato bene, se si lasciava perdere l'episodio con lo psicologo.Non era colpa sua se quell'uomo continuava a punzecchiarlo ripetendo “Ricorda? Ricorda?” e lui aveva risposto appendendolo al muro con la mano sinistra attorno al suo collo. Meno male era intervenuta Simmons con quella maledetta pistola della buonanotte. Quando si era risvegliato sentiva dolore ovunque. Come se fosse caduto da quel maledetto treno di nuovo.

Poi c'era la questione di quei capelli rossi che lo perseguitavano. Doveva ancora scoprire a chi appartenevano e se la proprietaria fosse reale o frutto della sua mente incasinata.

Fermo davanti all'ufficio fece un altro respiro profondo ed entrò. Dietro all'enorme scrivania nera sedeva comodo, nella poltrona di pelle, il Direttore Fury in persona. Davanti alla finestra che illuminava la stanza c'era un uomo che gli dava le spalle.

“Buongiorno Sergente Barnes. Grazie di essere venuto,” con la mano, il Direttore, gli indicò una delle due sedie vuote aldilà della scrivania.

Bucky si avvicinò ma non si sedette.

Fury continuò. “Le volevo presentare il Dottor Banner.”

L'uomo si voltò e allungò la mano. “Piacere di conoscerla Sergente Barnes. Mi hanno parlato molto bene di lei.” Sorrise e si accomodò nella sedia più vicina.

Bucky cercò di decifrare quello che il dottore aveva appena detto e quando sentì il mal di testa farsi strada lasciò perdere e si sedette.

“Il Dr. Banner è qui per lavorare con lei,” iniziò Fury.

“Non ho bisogno di un altro psicologo,” si intromise seccato Bucky.

“ Il Dr. Banner non è uno psicologo. E' uno scienziato,” continuò il Direttore Fury.

Di nuovo Bucky non lo fece finire. “No, non se ne parla. Accetto che Simmons tutte le santissime mattine venga a bucherellarmi il braccio per tremila esami, ma essere al centro di esperimenti no. Grazie, ho già dato. E non ci tengo!” Si alzò e fece per andarsene. La testa adesso stava scoppiando e voleva essere al sicuro nella sua stanza se la cosa fosse degenerata.

“Aspetti. Banner non vuole fare esperimenti su di lei. Deve solo valutare se lei è idoneo per essere rilasciato o meno.”

Bucky si voltò meravigliato. “Cosa?”

“Il Dr Banner è stato incaricato di fare un ultimo controllo prima di rilasciarla,”rispose Fury tranquillo.

“Niente aghi? Niente sedie per l'elettroshock e morsi? Niente scienziati che armeggiano con il mio braccio?” chiese Bucky curioso.

“Non posso assicurarle che non ci saranno aghi ma ha la mia parola che non ci saranno elettroshock e armeggiamenti con il suo braccio.” sorrise il dottore.

“Allora ok. Quando devo presentarmi?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quando il Dr Banner “Chiamami Bruce, per favore” gli disse che la valutazione era andata bene e che per lui poteva essere rilasciato anche subito, Bucky sorrise. Un sorriso pieno, di quelli che non faceva da tanto tempo.

Strinse la mano al Dottore e lasciò il laboratorio.

Jemma lo trovò che stava mettendo meticolosamente le poche cose che possedeva nel borsone che lo SHIELD gli aveva dato.

“E cosi se ne va Sergente Barnes?” esordì esaminandolo con lo sguardo.

Si, finalmente. Il Dr Banner ha detto che sono idoneo per il rilascio.” rispose senza guardarla.

“E sai già dove andrai?” si avvicinò fino ad assere accanto a Bucky.

“Non lo so. Forse mi farò dare il numero di telefono di Steve e lo chiamerò. E' così che si fa, giusto?” fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Si è così. Oppure, se non sei ancora pronto, puoi venire da me. Ho una camera libera.”

“Grazie dell'offerta, ma non credo sia la cosa più giusta da fare. Per quanto le carte dicano, io so che sono ancora abbastanza incasinato. Incasinare anche te non è giusto.” le sorrise triste.

“Lo so. Continui ad avere gli incubi e a sognare la ragazza dai capelli rossi,” rispose comprensiva.

Jemma era l'unica che sapesse di lei.

“Esatto. E, in più, non vorrei svegliarmi durante la notte con il tuo collo stretto tra le mie mani,” ammise Bucky.

Jemma sorrise triste. Sapeva che Bucky era sempre in via di guarigione. E l'unica persona che poteva aiutarlo era il Capitano Rogers. Non lei che conosceva appena.

“James? Sai vero che, se avrai bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, io sono qui?”

“Certo Jemma,” questa volta la fisso intensamente.

“Vieni qui.” E allargò le braccia per accogliere quella ragazzina a cui si era affezionato in quei mesi. L'unica che lo trattava come una persona normale e non come un mostro.

Quando si staccarono lei gli sorrise e gli porse il suo biglietto da visita. Poi lo baciò sulla guancia e uscì dalla stanza. Entrambi non dissero una sola parola.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Si ricordi Sergente Barnes, che l'aspetto qui lunedì mattina alle 8 in punto. Sara pure libero ma deve sempre farsi visitare un volta a settimana.” lo avvisò Fury. 

Erano di nuovo nell'ufficio dove aveva incontrato Banner e il Direttore dello SHIELD gli stava descrivendo il programma. Visita e psicologo (non quello che aveva cercato di strangolare) almeno una volta a settimana, e informare se lasciava la città (si, come se potesse farlo). Sulla scrivania erano presenti cellulare (già configurato e con i numeri utili memorizzati), tesserino dello SHIELD (quello con la scritta VISITATORE. Magari ci fosse stato scritto Agente di livello 1), chiavi di un auto (strano che gli permettessero di averne una) e un altro mazzo di chiavi.

“Queste non credo gli serviranno ancora per un po',” Fury indicò le chiavi.

“Sarebbero di una casa che lo SHIELD gli ha assegnato. Ma fino a che lei non verrà ritenuto degno di fiducia, le verrà assegnato un'agente. E quindi niente casa.” l'uomo si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona.

“E chi sarebbe il poveraccio che mi dovrà sopportare fino a che non sarò degno di fiducia?” bella fregatura quella.

“Io,” una voce alle sue spalle risuonò nell'ufficio. Una voce che conosceva molto bene.

“Steve?” si voltò e guardò l'amico avanzare dalla sua sua posizione vicino alla porta.

“Si sarò io quello che dovrà controllare se farai il bravo o meno.” Sorrise felice.

“Quindi dovrò sopportarti ancora? Anche quando russi?” la battuta era uscita così spontanea dalla sua bocca che non si accorse che ricordava esattamente Steve occupare tutto il letto e russare sonoramente.

“Si, Bucky. Dovrai sopportarmi ancora.” Steve sorrise di nuovo. 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non betata.

_Una risata... il fruscio delle lenzuola ancora calde... l'acqua bollente che gli scivolava sul corpo... i capelli rossi che ricadevano sul suo petto..._

Bucky si svegliò di soprassalto e fissò il buio della camera. Sentiva Steve dormire nella stanza accanto e cercò di rilassarsi. Era solo un sogno, o frammenti di esso, lo sapeva bene, ma continuava a ripensare alla ragazza senza volto e dai capelli rossi.  
Cercò di trovare una posizione comoda in quel nuovo letto e, quando non la trovò, si arrese.

A piedi nudi percorse tutto l'appartamento e si diresse in cucina. Aprì il frigo sempre pieno, ed estrasse l'unica bottiglia di latte presente. Versò il contenuto in un bicchiere e si mise a bere.

Steve lo raggiunse poco dopo, il latte ormai finito e la bottiglia vuota sul tavolo.  
“Scusa, se avessi saputo che saresti sceso, te ne avrei lasciato un po',” si scusò Bucky.

“Non ti preoccupare, non sono sceso per il latte. Sono sceso per te,” confessò Steve.

“Non riuscivo a dormire,” disse semplicemente.

“Quindi gli incubi non c'entrano?” domandò l'amico.

“Diciamo di no. E' il letto il problema,” ammise.

“Troppo morbido?” chiese ancora.

“Troppo grande,” confessò Bucky.

“A quello purtroppo non posso rimediare,”disse sorridendo Steve.

“Però se fossi un miliardario, playboy, filantropo ti infileresti subito nel mio letto, vero?” sogghignò nel vedere Steve diventare paonazzo.

“N...non è vero,” cercò di giustificarsi.

“Si, certo, vai a raccontare a qualcun altro questa bugia.” continuò Bucky sorridendo.

Posò il bicchiere nel lavello e dopo un ultimo sguardo a Steve se ne tornò a letto.  
Non chiuse occhio fino alle prime luci dell'alba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Steve, io non vengo,” disse semplicemente Bucky quella mattina.  
Dovevano incontrare Sam per un caffè e per decidere il nuovo programma di allenamento, e Bucky non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa indossare.

Era una calda mattina di Maggio e lui non poteva di certo uscire con una t-shirt e il braccio metallico in bella vista. Anche perché, la gente continuava a parlare di quello che era successo lo scorso anno nella capitale, e del soldato dal braccio di metallo che aveva tentato di uccidere l'eroe nazionale.

Steve si voltò a guardarlo e si accorse che l'amico era sempre in pigiama (se maglietta e pantaloni della tuta si possono definire tali).

“Perché no?” chiese tranquillo.

In risposta Bucky alzò il braccio sinistro.

“Quello si può nascondere. Non ti devi preoccupare,” si avvicinò all'armadio ed estrasse una semplice maglietta nera e una felpa leggera con il cappuccio.

“Tieni prova queste,” gli porse tutto e tornò a prepararsi.

Bucky lo fissò un po', poi tornò in camera sua. Riemerse poco dopo con addosso un paio di jeans e la maglietta nera, mentre teneva in mano la felpa.

“Steve, credo tu abbia comprato una felpa bucata.”

“Cosa? No Bucky, è fatta apposta,” si avvicinò all'amico e l'aiutò ad infilarsela.

“Me l'ha regalata un'amica. All'inizio anch'io pensavo fosse bucata, poi lei mi ha spiegato che i buchi poco sopra i polsini servono per infilarci i pollici.” si allontanò e guardò il suo lavoro.  
Bucky era perfetto. I jeans neri aderivano perfettamente alle gambe e la felpa di un grigio chiaro, metteva in risalto gli occhi azzurri dell'amico. In più, il palmo e una parte delle dita erano coperti dalla felpa e, se non si fissavano le mani, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire che una era di metallo.

“Mi sento ridicolo.” Sentenziò Bucky quando si guardò allo specchio.

“Non è vero, sei perfetto.” lo rassicurò Steve.

Lo guardò un'ultima volta prima di di prendere la giacca di pelle e avviarsi alla porta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il cafè in cui Sam aveva deciso di incontrarsi, era strapieno a quell'ora della mattina. I posti a sedere erano tutti occupati, e anche gli sgabelli al bancone. I camerieri correvano per il locale a prendere e a servire le ordinazioni dei clienti. I barman continuavano a macinare caffè, versare latte nelle tazze e nei bicchieri da asporto e, anche loro a prendere ordinazioni.

Steve guardò Bucky, che con una mano, quella vera, si massaggiava la tempia, mentre l'altra si apriva e si chiudeva a pugno nella tasca della felpa. Notò che l'amico stava diventando nervoso e decise che avrebbe preso lui le ordinazioni mentre l'altro cercava un posticino tranquillo dove sedersi.

Con le ordinazioni pronte, Steve si diresse verso la corte interna del locale dove, ad aspettarlo seduti ad un tavolo nell'angolo, c'erano i due amici.  
Sam cercava di chiacchierare con Bucky che rispondeva a monosillabi e si guardava intorno. Quando vide Steve, si rilassò, sicuro che, tra poco, l'attenzione del ragazzo accanto a lui, sarebbe stata tutta per l'amico, lasciandolo in pace.

Bucky sorseggiava il caffè macchiato mentre ascoltava distrattamente gli altri due parlare di corse, flessioni e stretching. Aveva altri pensieri per la testa in quel momento. Uno era ricordare il sogno fatto quella notte.

_La pioggia cadeva incessante. Una vera e propria tempesta si stava abbattendo su Mosca in quel momento. Dopo aver spizzicato qualcosa, avevano deciso che nessuno dei due avrebbe fatto la guardia. Tanto l'obbiettivo non sarebbe uscito prima dell'alba dal bordello di fronte alla casa abbandonata che stavano usando come rifugio. Lei era accoccolata addosso a Sasha, il divano sgangherato e troppo piccolo per contenere entrambi, i capelli rossi che gli solleticavano il collo mentre lui li accarezzava e li baciava dolcemente. La pioggia che picchiava sui vetri e il loro respiro erano gli unici rumori che si sentivano in quel momento. Inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. Se esisteva un paradiso, doveva essere quello._

Steve gli stava sventolando una mano davanti al viso mentre lo chiamava ripetutamente. Bucky sbatté le palpebre diverse volte prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco il volto preoccupato dell'amico.

“Eh?” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire. Il caffè era ormai freddo e Sam era sparito.

“Ti ho chiamato per un po' ma non rispondevi. Sam è dovuto scappare a causa di una riunione dei veterani e noi dobbiamo andare. Ha chiamato Fury. Ha bisogno di noi.” Steve disse tutto d'un fiato.

Bucky si alzò lentamente e seguì l'amico verso l'auto parcheggiata poco distante dal cafè. Se Fury aveva chiamato voleva dire una sola cosa. Ci sarebbe stata una missione.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo ma sono state due settimane abbastanza incasinate. In più il capitolo non aveva intenzione di passare dai pensieri alle parole. Ma adesso bando alle ciance e passiamo al capitolo!
> 
> Non betata.

Bucky se ne stava seduto fuori dall'ufficio come un cane bastonato. All'interno, invece, il Direttore Fury e Steve erano intenti a discutere i piani per la missione con l'agente Coulson e l'agente May.

Quando si erano presentati allo SHIELD poco prima, Fury aveva guardato male Steve per aver portato anche Bucky con sé.

“Barnes non è ancora idoneo per intraprendere una missione.” aveva semplicemente detto Fury prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la stanza.

Steve lo aveva guardato, scusandosi, e aveva seguito il Direttore. A lui non era rimasto che sedersi su una delle sedie vicino alla porta.

Con la testa al muro e gli occhi chiusi, aveva sperato di tornare al sogno, invano. Il Soldato d'Inverno stava uscendo allo scoperto da quando Bucky aveva sentito parlare di missione e adesso urlava nella sua testa di entrare nell'ufficio e ricevere ordini.

Bucky si massaggiava le tempie per evitare che il mal di testa aumentasse, quando sentì la voce di Jemma Simmons farsi più vicina. Aprì gli occhi e mise a fuoco con non poca fatica e vide che, accanto a lei, c'era l'altro scienziato della squadra di Coulson, Fitz.

Il poveretto, quando vide Bucky fissarli, sbiancò in volto e rallentò fino a fermarmi ad una distanza di sicurezza. Jemma, invece, sorrise e aumentò il passo per arrivare prima accanto a lui.

“Ciao James!” esclamò una volta vicina.

“Ciao Jemma,” sorrise Bucky. Con un cenno della mano salutò anche Fitz.

“So che andiamo in missione. Sei dei nostri?” chiese la ragazza.

“No purtroppo. Il Direttore Fury mi lascia a casa. Dice che non sono idoneo per ora.” confessò.

“Oh, mi dispiace. So che il Capitano Rogers dirigerà la missione, e pensavo,venissi anche te, visto che andiamo a Volgograd e conosci bene la lingua e il territorio, ” disse tutto d'un fiato la scienziata.

“Volgograd? Cosa andate a fare in Russia?” adesso il Soldato d'Inverno era tutto orecchi.

“Niente che la riguardi, Sergente Barnes,” Fury apparve alle sue spalle, lo sguardo duro fisso su di lui.

“Jemma... l'agente Simmons ha detto che vi serve qualcuno che parli il Russo e che conosca il territorio” continuò Bucky.

“Abbiamo già la persona adatta. Lei rimane a Washington. Fine della discussione.” Detto questo Fury si voltò e se ne andò.

Steve guardò Bucky come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma, all'ultimo momento, ci ripensò e, invece, parlò con Coulson e May. “Ci vediamo qui tra un'ora. May, faremo una sosta in Romania per il recupero. A più tardi.”

Salutò i due scienziati e si diresse all'uscita. Bucky sorrise a Jemma e, dopo aver salutato tutti, seguì l'amico.

Steve rimase in silenzio per tutto il tragitto verso casa e Bucky, ancora arrabbiato con Fury, non smise di guardare fuori dal finestrino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Te la caverai da solo una settimana?” domandò Steve mentre preparava il borsone con tutto il necessario.

“Si Steve. Sono adulto e so badare a me stesso,” Bucky seduto sul letto, giocava distrattamente con i polsini della felpa.

“Il problema è che non voglio tu stia da solo,”continuò Steve.

“E allora che farai? Chiamerai il tuo fidanzato a farmi da baby sitter?” domandò ridendo.

“Non è il mio fidanzato! E comunque stavo pensando a Sam,” ribatté Steve.

“No, grazie. Mi obbligherebbe a partecipare alle riunioni dei veterani, e non ci tengo proprio,” smise di sorridere.

“Lo so, ma non ti farebbe male, parlare con qualcuno. Non sei l'unico al mondo al soffrire di stress post traumatico,” ne avevano già parlato senza molti risultati.

“No, Steve. Parlare di un'organizzazione segreta che tortura la gente per trasformarla in macchine da guerra, è diverso dal soffrire di stress post traumatico perchè hai combattuto in guerra. E in più, sarebbe strano parlare della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, quando molti di loro sono stati in Iraq e in Afghanistan. Non farebbe bene a nessuno,” abbassò lo sguardo fissando i polsini torturati.

“Ok, ma chiama Sam ogni tanto. Almeno per un caffè,” chiuse la cerniera del borsone e afferrò lo scudo che era appoggiato sul letto.

Bucky si alzò e abbracciò l'amico. “Starò bene, vedrai.” gli sussurrò.

Steve sospirò. Era ancora troppo presto per lasciarlo solo ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Sapeva che discutere con lui non avrebbe risolto niente.

Avrebbe chiesto a Sam di chiamarlo ogni tanto per un caffè, così da essere sicuro che Bucky stesse bene. Doveva risolvere la questione in Romania e successivamente in Russia, prima di aiutarlo a guarire.

Lo strinse a sé e poi si allontanò. Gli sorrise un'ultima volta prima di avviarsi alla porta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il silenzio che regnava in casa quella sera era quasi assordante. Da quando Steve era uscito di casa, lui aveva cercato di far passare il tempo, senza molti risultati.

Alla fine decise che, complice la felpa che copriva il braccio di metallo, avrebbe visitato la città. Non aveva ancora avuto l'occasione, se non si considerava il fatto che la prima volta era stato troppo occupato a sparare e farsi sparare addosso per ammirare il paesaggio.

Uscì di casa e si avviò a passo spedito verso il centro.

La città era un miscuglio di vecchio e nuovo, soprattutto in centro, dove accanto ai grattacieli sorgevano palazzi che risalivano alla fine del diciannovesimo secolo. Lui e Steve erano proprio come quei palazzi. Vecchi e fuori moda, ma ancora vivi in mezzo al caos del ventunesimo secolo.

Passeggiava tranquillamente per le strade assolate e piene di gente, sovrappensiero, quando si rese conto di essere davanti allo Smithsonian. L'ultima volta che era stato in quel museo aveva appena iniziato a ricordare chi era.

Prese un profondo respiro ed entrò.

La gente affollava le sale che esibivano le varie fasi della storia americana, ma l'esibizione che attirava più persone rimaneva quella su Captain America “The Living Legend and Symbol of Courage”. Scivolò all'interno come aveva già fatto in precedenza e iniziò a visitare la sala. Le cose che lo colpirono di più, questa volta, furono le divise degli Howling Commandos. Ricordava com'era indossare quel giaccone pesante, il freddo che attraversava la stoffa qualsiasi maglia indossasse sotto. Gli stivali scomodi, con i piedi completamente distrutti e anch'essi congelati.

Ricordava le facce degli altri cinque uomini. Jones e Dernier che parlavano sempre tra di loro e in francese. Morita sempre silenzioso, a differenza di Dum Dum e Falsworth che non smettevano un secondo di battibeccare.

Sapeva che di quel gruppo così unito erano rimasti in pochi. Lui e Steve, giovani e forti come se non fosse passato un giorno dal 1944, e Dum Dum, che, a quanto sapeva, era un ex agente dello SHIELD, ora in pensione.

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare quel senso di malinconia e tristezza e avanzò nella calca.

Tralasciò la vetrata in cui si raccontava del Sergente James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, e decise di andare nella piccola saletta video. Il volto di Peggy proiettato su uno dei muri neri, era l'unica cosa che illuminava la stanza. Ricordava Peggy. Una delle donne più belle che avesse mai conosciuto, insieme alla ragazza dai capelli rossi. Ed era anche una delle poche che non aveva mai considerato Bucky, quando c'era Steve vicino.

Se solo Peggy sapesse che adesso il Capitano Rogers non aveva occhi che per il figlio di Howard Stark. Sorrise al pensiero, il ricordo di quello che Steve gli aveva raccontato una volta, riguardo alla donna, il suo scudo e un bacio inopportuno, gli balenò in testa e si mise a ridere.

Mamma e figlio, seduti accanto a lui, lo guardarono male, e Bucky dovette sforzarsi di non ridere di gusto alle loro facce. Decise che era arrivato il momento di uscire di lì. Ripercorse l'esibizione senza fermarsi e una volta all'aperto lasciò che il ricordo prendesse il sopravvento. Rideva talmente tanto che si dovette sedere su una panchina. La faccia di Steve quando glielo aveva raccontato, l'immagine di Peggy, poco più di 1,60m, che sparava contro lo scudo come se ne valesse la propria vita. Dum Dum e Jones che non smettevano un secondo di ridere, mentre Morita scuoteva la testa.

 

Si accorse che stava piangendo solo quando i polsini della felpa si bagnarono. Lasciò che le lacrime gli inumidissero il viso (lo psicologo dello SHIELD avrebbe considerato una cosa del genere un passo avanti verso la guarigione) e, triste e stanco si avviò verso casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cenò in silenzio, e dopo aver messo l'hamburger e le patatine, che aveva lasciato a metà, in frigo, si accomodò sulla poltrona in sala, la tv spenta, un libro, prestato da Sam, aperto sulle gambe. A metà pagina si addormentò.

_L'aria fredda gli sferzava la faccia mentre guardava giù dal dirupo. Steve, accanto a lui, esaminava la corda che gli avrebbe permesso di raggiungere il treno su cui viaggiava Zola, mentre Morita e Jones intercettavano le trasmissioni radio dell'Hydra. “Ricordi quando ti ho portato sulle montagne russe a Coney Island?” disse senza alzare lo sguardo “Si, ho dato di stomaco.” rispose Steve “Ti stai vendicando, non è vero?”... Lui, Jones e Steve si lanciarono, non appena videro il treno avvicinarsi...Bucky e Steve entrarono mentre l'altro si assicurava che i soldati dell'Hydra non uscissero dal treno... Erano bloccati in due vagoni diversi, Bucky sparava a due uomini, mentre Steve, cercava di non farsi disintegrare dal fucile di un altro... cercò di difendersi afferrando lo scudo di Cap, ma l'altro sparò... cercava di stare aggrappato al corrimano, mentre Steve si allungava per acchiapparlo... quando era a qualche millimetro il corrimano cedette e lui cadde nel vuoto..._

Si svegliò urlando. Il sudore gli imperlava la fronte e le mani tremavano. Non era mai semplice tornare alla “normalità” dopo quel sogno. Raccolse il libro caduto a terra e andò in cucina a bere dell'acqua. Quando si stava per riempire per la seconda volta il bicchiere, il telefono squillò.

“Pronto?” disse.

“Bucky, sono Steve. Siamo appena atterrati. Sono in Russia.”

 

 


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre cerco di far arrivare un nuovo capitolo a settimana e come sempre fallisco nell'impresa.   
> Btw il nuovo capitolo è qui (finalmente, dirà qualcuno) e quindi godetevelo.
> 
> Ps. Come sempre non betato

Steve riattaccò e la guardò.

“Dalla voce non sembrava stare bene. Sono preoccupato,”

“Vedrai che è solo stanco. Conta che a Washington sono le 4 del mattino e magari lo hai svegliato,” sorrise.

“Bucky? Impossibile. Fra me e lui facciamo a gara a chi si sveglia di più. Forse dovrei chiamare Sam,” disse preoccupato.

“Steve, no. Chiamare Sam a quest'ora non risolverebbe niente. E' un uomo forte e sa cavarsela da solo. Dagli almeno il beneficio del dubbio,” continuò sorridendo la ragazza.

A Steve sembrò di aver visto l'ombra di qualche sentimento, passare sul volto dell'amica ma, non fece in tempo a capire cosa fosse, che era già sparito. L'arrivo di Coulson e Skye mise fine alla conversazione.

“Il rilevatore termico ha captato un'alta densità di calore in un edificio vicino al Volga,”.

“Abbiamo una visuale dall'alto della zona?” chiese la spia.

“Eccola,” Skye premette alcuni tasti sul computer e la foto aerea apparve sullo schermo.

“Il vecchio mulino? Impossibile! E' stato bombardato durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e da allora nessuno può entrarci,” continuò lei.

“Sarà impossibile ma il rilevatore dice che c'è qualcuno lì,” si intromise Coulson.

La ragazza non aprì bocca e fissò intensamente lo schermo fino a che Steve non le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è dare un'occhiata.” Le sorrise e impartì gli ordini alla squadra.

Lui e le due spie sarebbero entrati per primi mentre gli agenti Coulson, May e Triplett gli avrebbero coperto le spalle. I due scienziati e Skye avrebbero seguito la missione dal Bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quando arrivarono sul posto, non trovarono altro che le macerie del vecchio mulino. Intorno non c'era altro che erba. I tre agenti dello SHIELD rimasero fuori a controllare che non arrivassero minacce dall'esterno, mentre Captain America si incamminò verso l'edificio seguito dagli altri due.

Steve, una volta dentro, spostò lo scudo dalla schiena al braccio sinistro, mentre nella mano destra teneva una pistola.

Le due spie dietro di lui avevano sfoderato le proprie armi. La ragazza impugnava due pistole e aveva i morsi pronti all'uso. L'altro tendeva l'arco con una delle sue frecce speciali già incoccata.

“Non so voi ma a me questo posto mette i brividi.” sussurrò l'arciere avanzando nell'oscurità.

La ragazza lo zittì e seguì Steve che stava pensando la stessa cosa. Quel luogo gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca.

I mattoni rossi che costituivano le pareti dei 5 piani dell'edificio, e alcune parti dei vari pavimenti, era tutto ciò che era rimasto del bombardamento di 70 anni prima. Dovevano stare attenti anche a dove mettevano i piedi, perchè il terreno era disseminato di altri mattoni, probabilmente caduti durante l'attacco.

Mentre camminavano qualcosa catturò l'attenzione di Steve. Una botola di metallo luccicante, si stagliava in un angolo del pavimento non coperto dai detriti. Forse Skye aveva ragione. Qualcuno stava utilizzando quel mulino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aspettarono gli altri per calarsi. Quando Steve appoggiò i piedi a terra vide solo buio. Le due spie erano come sempre dietro di lui, armi sfoderate, pronti a colpire chiunque si fosse messo contro di loro. La fioca luce blu che la freccia e i morsi emanavano non bastava ad illuminare quello che ci poteva essere davanti a loro. Quando il Capitano iniziò a camminare, però, si accesero una ad una le luci di un lunghissimo corridoio.

“Addio effetto sorpresa.” disse semplicemente l'arciere.

“State pronti.” ordinò Cap e continuò ad avanzare.

Non fecero in tempo a percorrere pochi passi che alcuni soldati li attaccarono. Steve lanciò lo scudo che colpì gli uomini più vicini. Quando lo riprese, l'arciere aveva già scoccato diverse frecce, tutte dotate di Icer, grazie a FitzSimmons, che avevano colpito altri soldati mettendoli KO per un po'. La ragazza aveva superato i due compagni e stava attaccando a mani nude, e morsi, i nemici che ancora resistevano. Quando anche l'ultimo soldato fu messo fuori uso, si rimisero in marcia. Avanzarono a fatica perchè spuntavano nemici ovunque, ma alla fine arrivarono in fondo al labirinto che si era rivelato essere il corridoio.

Le comunicazioni con il Bus si erano interrotte appena scesi nella botola, e ora, anche quelle con il resto della squadra si erano bloccate. Erano da soli. Steve svoltò l'angolo e si trovò faccia a faccia con una porta. Anch'essa di metallo come la botola era una vista insolita per il Capitano, soprattutto dopo aver messo KO almeno una cinquantina di soldati. Guardò gli altri due e abbassò la maniglia.

Se la porta era stata una vista insolita, quello che videro una volta aperta li prese alla sprovvista. Un'enorme magazzino si estendeva ai piedi di una scala. Dall'alto si poteva vedere buona parte degli scaffali e, alcuni oggetti che lo SHIELD avrebbe classificato come 0-8-4, riempivano gli spazi lasciati vuoti. Steve stava ammirando quello che si trovava ai suoi piedi quando la ragazza lo sorpassò e corse giù per le scale.

“N.........” cercò di esclamare.

“Aspetta Steve, credo che abbia visto qualcosa.” Lo bloccò l'arciere.

La spia si avvicinò a quella che sembrava una mega capsula. La sfiorò e al Capitano sembrò di sentirle sussurrare in russo qualcosa che assomigliava a “ lyubov moya” e  “bednyy rebenok” e, forse un nome, che non riuscì a capire. Avrebbe chiesto a Bucky se sapeva cosa significavano, una volta tornati a casa.

Entrambi scesero le scale e si avvicinarono all'amica. Quando furono vicini, videro che quella non era una capsula, ma una camera criostatica, come quella in cui era rinchiuso Bucky nella foto del fascicolo. Una strana sensazione si fece strada in Steve e un groppo gli si formò in gola, tanto che non riuscì a parlare.

L'arciere fu l'unico ad aprire bocca. “Ragazzi, guardate. Sullo scaffale ci sono dei fascicoli,”

La ragazza sembrò riprendersi e si avvicinò all'altro. “Ce ne sono diversi, tutti di missioni avvenute tra il 1945 e il 1985. Tutti riportano la stessa dicitura, oltre al nome dell'incarico . Nome in codice: Soldato d'Inverno.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perquisirono il magazzino e scoprirono che esisteva un altro ingresso. Un portellone, nascosto alla vista se ci si trovava all'esterno, si apriva su una rampa che permetteva il transito di camion e aerei.

“Ecco come hanno fatto a stipare tutti questi oggetti,” disse l'arciere.

“Ed ecco come li trasporteremo fuori di qui,” esclamò l'altra.

“Chiamo gli altri. Voi intanto cercate tutti i fascicoli su Bucky,” ordinò Steve.

Le due spie si misero subito al lavoro, la ragazza, che traduceva dal russo all'inglese, passava i plichi all'altro che li impilava ordinatamente. Steve, nel frattempo, ripercorse tutta la struttura e, quando sbucò dalla botola, vide Coulson tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

“Pensavo fosse successo qualcosa,” esclamò alla vista del Capitano.

“Qualcosa è successo, ma non è il momento di parlarne. May, recupera il Bus e raggiungici sul lato nord del mulino. Coulson, Triplett, seguitemi,” disse prima di scendere di nuovo.

Spiegò brevemente quello che avevano trovato sotto l'edificio mentre percorrevano il corridoio e legavano i soldati ancora svenuti. Triplett, quando sentì nominare Bucky, fissò Steve come se avesse visto un fantasma.

“James Buchanan Barnes è vivo?” Esclamò quando Steve si accorse di essere fissato.

“Si. Mi sembra strano che nessuno ti abbia avvertito,” rispose Steve, stringendo il nodo che aveva appena fatto.

“Sono solo di livello 7, Capitano, a noi non viene detto mai niente,” spiegò Triplett.

Steve gli sorrise, pensando che, anche agli agenti di livello superiore, alcune cose non venivano dette.

Quando raggiunsero il magazzino, le spie avevano raccolto tutti i fascicoli, e li stavano stipando negli scatoloni.

“Dovremmo aver finito,” spiegò l'arciere.

“Abbiamo finito,” lo corresse la ragazza. Da quando erano entrati lì dentro era ancora più strana di quando Cap l'aveva recuperata in Romania.

“Perfetto. Se è tutto a posto, direi di aprire il portellone e far entrare il Bus.” disse il Capitano, annotandosi mentalmente di tenere sotto controllo l'amica.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era passata una settimana dalla partenza di Steve e Bucky aveva cercato di tenersi occupato. Aveva fatto le pulizie in tutta la casa, sistemando soprattutto camera sua, rendendola più confortevole, aveva visitato la città, tenendosi a debita distanza dallo Smithsonian, era uscito a prendere un caffè con Sam, riuscendo anche a chiacchierare di diversi argomenti.

L'unico momento della giornata che non riusciva a far passare era la notte. Se leggeva prima di dormire, aveva gli incubi. Se guardava la TV prima di andare a letto, aveva gli incubi, Se navigava su internet, aveva gli incubi. Se ascoltava la musica, aveva gli incubi. Una sera aveva anche provato a dormire ne letto di Steve con una sua tshirt addosso. Niente. Si era svegliato urlando, il sudore che gli colava sul viso, il volto dell'uomo, che aveva ucciso durante il sogno, impresso nella mente. Alla fine aveva rinunciato anche ad entrare in camera.

Quella mattina era bastata una telefonata dallo SHIELD per metterlo di buon umore.Si era preparato in fretta e aveva raggiunto il Triskelion in pochissimo tempo.

Era stato mandato nell'ufficio del Direttore Fury e adesso attendeva in silenzio l'arrivo di Steve. Arrivò poco dopo, portando con sé due scatoloni pieni di documenti.

Bucky non lo guardò neanche. Il suo sguardo era fisso sulla ragazza che era entrata subito dopo l'amico. I capelli rossi, lunghi fino alle spalle e mossi, che riflettevano la luce, attirarono l'attenzione di Bucky. Un ricordo affiorò alla mente e il respiro gli si bloccò in gola.

“Natalia?”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyubov Moya = Amore mio
> 
> Bednyy Rebenok = Povero piccolo
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Il vecchio mulino bombardato esiste veramente. Si trova sulle rive del Volga ed è visitabile dall'esterno. Fa parte di un museo dedicato alla storia dell'esercito russo. Per questa storia avevo bisogno che non ci fossero musei e turisti nel mezzo e quindi ho lasciato solo l'edificio e il prato. così come doveva essere 70 anni fa.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno dopo un'estate tremenda. Anche la musa era andata in ferie. Pensavo addirittura che non tornasse più.  
> Comunque vi ho lasciato con un bel cliffhanger. Quindi bando alle ciance e vediamo che succede a Bucky.
> 
> Come sempre non betata.

 

“Natalia?” Bucky esclamò quando riuscì a respirare di nuovo. Natasha fissò l'uomo in piedi di fronte a lei e le si bloccò il respiro in gola.

“Sasha?” sussurrò senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Steve li fissò senza capire di chi stessero parlando, le scatole dimenticate tra le braccia . Nessuno si mosse e mentre il Capitano spostava lo sguardo tra i due, Bucky e Nat non avevano occhi che per l'altro. 

Natasha si mosse per prima, passò gli scatoloni, che aveva tra le braccia, a Steve e si avvicinò a Bucky lentamente.

Appoggiò la mano destra sul braccio metallico, mentre con la sinistra delineò i contorni del viso. Bucky chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, il tocco delicato della ragazza risvegliò ricordi che non sapeva di avere.

“Lyubov moya” sussurrò Natasha.

“Solnyshka” rispose Bucky continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

“P...pensavo di averti perso per sempre” continuò lei ancora più piano.

“Sono qui... adesso sono qui” rispose l'altro avvicinandola a sé.

Steve ancora scioccato da quello che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi, decise di lasciarli soli. Posò gli scatoloni a terra ed uscì dall'ufficio.

Si scontrò con Jemma che stava per entrare.

“Capitano Rogers, devo parlare con James... Barnes... il Sergente Barnes...”

“Jemma, Buck è un attimo occupato” la bloccò lui.

“Si, ma è importante...” continuò lei.

“Non credo che ci sia qualcosa di più importante di quello che sta succedendo là dentro, in questo momento” sorrise e accompagnò la biochimica verso il laboratorio. 

“Sei riuscita a controllare qualcuno degli oggetti trovati nel magazzino?”chiese, una volta dentro.

“No, quelli li lascio a Fitz. Io mi sono dedicata a questo” indicò la camera criogenica.

“E...?” chiese Steve.

“E sono quasi sicura che è qui che tenevano James... il Sergente Barnes” ogni volta si dimenticava che il rapporto instaurato con l'uomo non avrebbe dovuto cambiare il comportamento dentro lo SHIELD. Lei era l'agente Simmons e lui era il Sergente Barnes.

Steve si accorse che Jemma faceva un enorme sforzo nel chiamare l'amico con il grado militare e glielo fece notare.

“Jemma, non c'è bisogno che tu ti corregga ogni volta. Ti ha chiesto lui di chiamarlo James?”

“Si, all'inizio non sopportava essere chiamato Bucky, e non potevo chiamarlo Soldato d'Inverno ogni volta. Così gli venne in mente di essere chiamato James. Disse che nessuno lo chiamava così. Però so che quando si tratta di cose ufficiali devo chiamarlo Sergente Barnes” disse quasi scusandosi.

“Con me puoi chiamarlo come vuoi. Per me è semplicemente Buck” sorrise, rassicurandola.

“Ok... comunque, come dicevo, sono quasi sicura che questa la camera criogenica in cui tenevano James. E...” si bloccò quasi impaurita di rivelare ciò che aveva scoperto.

“Jemma, cos'hai trovato?” Steve capì che la biochimica stava per dirgli qualcosa che non voleva sentire.

“Ho trovato delle cellule epiteliali e delle schegge che sembrano unghie in alcuni graffi che si trovano all'interno della camera. Devo esaminarle e credo di avere buone probabilità di riuscita. Il ghiaccio ha mantenuto invariate le proprietà e quindi posso estrarre il DNA e confrontarlo con quello di James. Per non parlare dei residui di sangue...” si bloccò quando si accorse dell'errore fatto.

“Sangue?!? Cellule epiteliali e schegge di unghie?!? Jemma mi stai dicendo che l'hanno messo lì dentro sveglio e che lui ha tentato di liberarsi e uscire?!?” Steve era furioso e l'unica cosa a cui pensava era che avrebbe voluto avere tra le mani i responsabili di tutto quello. 

Jemma, che si era fatta piccola nel vedere quell'aspetto del Capitano, cercò di farsi forza e allungò una mano verso di lui, che seguì il gesto senza vederla veramente. Solo quando sentì il calore sprigionato dal contatto, la fissò intensamente. 

“Capitano Rogers, va tutto bene. James è un uomo forte e non deve preoccuparsi di lui” la scienziata aiutò Steve a sedersi. 

“Lo so Jemma, ma... ma lui si è sempre occupato di me prima... prima del siero e ora... ora non riesco neanche a proteggerlo” Steve stava cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico. Sapeva che il siero amplificava tutto, ma non aveva ancora provato una sensazione del genere. Era come essere congelato di nuovo. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di respirare normalmente, anche concentrandosi sulla ragazza che gli accarezzava la spalla con movimenti lenti e circolari.

In quel momento la porta del laboratorio si aprì e un uomo corse verso il Capitano.

“Steve? Capsicle?” si abbassò così che il Capitano potesse vederlo.

“T... Tony?” sussurrò Steve cercando di respirare normalmente.

“Si, Steve. Sono io. Cos'è successo?” Chiese il meccanico.

Tony aveva rivolto la domanda a Steve ma fu Jemma a rispondere. Spiegò brevemente quello che era successo e a Tony bastarono quelle poche parole e la vista di Steve per capire.

“Steve, guardami. Stai avendo un attacco di panico” spiegò Stark delicatamente. 

Il Capitano lo guardò sgranando gli occhi.

“Fidati. Ci sono passato anch'io dopo New York. Ora rilassati e segui me” continuò lo scienziato.

Gli prese una mano e se l'appoggiò sul petto chiedendogli di respirare a tempo con il battito del cuore. Steve chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul ritmo lento e regolare. Stark continuava a parlare così da rilassare ulteriormente l'altro.

Quando finalmente Steve si calmò, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del meccanico sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Stark, a quel gesto, prese ad accarezzare la chioma dorata del Capitano.

Jemma decise che quello era il momento migliore per svignarsela e decise di vedere se James era ancora occupato o meno.

Provò a bussare ma quando nessuno rispose, aprì uno spiraglio per vedere se il Soldato stava bene. Quello che intravide le fece capire che Bucky stava più che bene.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyubov moya= amore mio  
> Solnyshka= mio sole (sunshine)
> 
> Il capitolo doveva prendere un'altra piega. Poi Steve ha deciso che un attacco di panico nn poteva mancare e quindi ho dovuto improvvisare un pò. Spero che l'arrivo di Tony non sia dispiaciuto a nessuno.

**Author's Note:**

> Primo approccio con Bucky. Anche se nella mia testa lo adoro con Jemma, sono voluta andare sul sicuro con una BuckyxNatasha.


End file.
